


all (these) things (unsaid)

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they said when Mulder called her after "all things".</p>
            </blockquote>





	all (these) things (unsaid)

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-"all things"  
> A/N: From an anon prompt on Tumblr.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

He called her just as she was climbing into her own bed, showered and sleek, his sweat washed off her skin. She’d regretted and savored every moment of getting clean, missing his touch, relishing the unaccustomed ache between her legs. She picked up the phone, sliding between the covers. He said nothing. She cradled the phone to her ear, listening to the sound of him breathing. He could be disappointed in her if he wanted, but the things she had felt when he was inside her - they were too much for words. They were too much for her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt cherished, feeling somebody touch her, all of her skin against all of their skin, sunk so deep into their union that they were one continuous surface, a moebius strip of skin and hot panting breath.

Neither of them spoke, but the silence, strained at first, relaxed into a comfortable quiet. He forgave her. He had felt these things too, felt them from inside her, felt the shiver and tension in her. They had made a promise that could not be revoked; they had blazed past the final frontier into unknown territory. 

_I left because I was afraid_ , said her silence, _but not of you. Never of you._

 _I’m here,_ said his silence. _We’re here together. I know._

When she woke up, she was still clutching the phone.


End file.
